Dez's Girlfriend
by DKCissner
Summary: A one shot story of Ally helping her goofy friend Dez to fend off Mindy's affections for him.


**Summary: A one shot story of Ally helping her goofy friend Dez to fend off Mindy's affections for him.**

**Dez's Girlfriend**

It was a day like any other day in Miami, the sun was shining, people hanging out at the mall, on the boardwalk or at the beach, and Dez about to order his usual lunch at Mini's. As he was waiting in line he had the feeling that someone was sneaking up behind him. As he turned around, he shrieked upon the face that came into his view. It was Mindy, the big husky short tempered girl who has a massive crush on him but cannot seem to take a hint. All Dez could think about at that moment was 'Why? Out of all the guys in the world, why does Mindy have to have a crush on me?'

While wishing he was invisible, Mindy says to him in her sweet yet annoying voice

Mindy: Hey Dezy cakes, ready for our date tonight?

Dez: D-date? T-tonight? Yeah, I don't remember making any plans for a date tonight Mindy,

Mindy: Maybe I didn't make myself clear...

Then Mindy grabs the collar of Dez's shirt and yanks him closer to her.

Mindy: YOU ARE TAKING ME OUT TONIGHT! GOT IT?

Scared, Dez replies

Dez: Uh, look Mindy, there's no easy way to say this, but I just can't date you.

Mindy: Oh yeah Dezy cakes? And give me one good reason why not, BEFORE I REARRANGE YOUR FACE!

Dez: Uh, uh, uh, well, Mindy, um...

Looking for the words that will prevent him from dating Mindy AND a having a permanent mark on his face, a familiar yet aggravated voice calls out from behind him.

Ally: Dez, can I have a word with you? Can you please explain to me why I found peanut butter inside my piano?

Then an idea popped into Dez's mind, it was a crazy idea, but it might just work. He then approaches Ally, puts an arm around her shoulder and brings her over to Mindy.

Dez: Because I already have a girlfriend! Ally Dawson! Yep, Ally is my girlfriend!

Mindy: ALLY IS YOUR WHAT?

Ally: I'M YOUR WHAT?

Dez then pulls in Ally aside for a little pep talk.

Dez: Please please PLEASE do this for me Ally! No matter what I do Mindy just won't take a hint! You're my only hope!

Ally: But... I... you... but... oh curse my good samaritan ways! Fine, I'll help you but only because you're my friend, and I am only doing this for you once.

Dez and Ally turn to face Mindy, Ally wraps her arms around Dez's waist being that Dez is extremely tall compared to her and she cannot reach his shoulders. Dez was at first taken aback by Ally's action, but then plays along by putting his arms around Ally and leans into her.

Ally: Yep, that's me, I'm Dez's girlfriend, Dez is my boyfriend, we're boyfriend and girlfriend, Dez is my boo -

Dez: - I think she gets it... Yep, that's my girlfriend, isn't she a sweetheart?

Mindy eyes both Ally and Dez with their arms wrapped around eachother and with their toothy grins, she then replies

Mindy: Well, ALLY, if you're really Dez's girlfriend, I want to see some real proof.

Ally: R-real proof?

Mindy: You heard me.

Regretfully Ally knew what Mindy meant by 'real proof', but because Dez is her friend and she can't help but help others, she took a deep breath and replied to Mindy

Ally: Well, if I was not Dez's girlfriend, would I do this?

Dez was confused from the moment he heard Ally say those words, but nothing would shock him on what came next. Ally grabbed Dez's face with both her hands, pulled him into her and kissed him full on the mouth. Dez was in shock by Ally's action, at that point he could not move his body, the only part he could move was his eyelids as they closed while melting into the kiss. As soon as Ally let go of his face, Dez's body reacted as if it was made of jelly, he passed out onto the ground. At first Ally was worried on how Dez reacted, but she turned to Mindy and said

Ally: Well? How's that for proof?

Mindy was furious and yelled in anger.

Mindy: FINE! You win this round, but mark my words, the moment you and Dez break up, I'll be waiting! You hear me Dez?

Mindy storms off. Ally then kneels to the ground next to Dez and tries to wake him up.

Ally: Dez? Dez can you hear me? Say something! ... Mindy's gone.

Then Dez wakes up immediately

Dez: She is?

Ally helps Dez unto his feet.

Dez: Oh thank you thank you thank you Ally! I don't know how I'll ever repay you!

Ally: Well for starters, you can clean out the unexplained peanut butter in my piano.

Dez: Done! Oh Ally, you're my hero!

As he says that, Dez gives Ally a big hug, not wanting to let go. Ally then gets Dez to let go of her and says

Ally: Aw, Dez, you're my friend, I'd do anything for you, and Austin, and Trish, but just so we're clear, I am never ever doing anything like that for you ever again, okay? Well I have to get back to work, please please PLEASE stay out of trouble, and that goes for Austin too if you see him.

Dez: Got it! Later Ally!

Then a familiar voice came from behind Dez, it was his blond rockstar best friend Austin who was slurping on a smoothie.

Austin: Dez! There you are, I've been looking for ya all day! What up?

Dez: Oh nothing much, I put peanut butter in Ally's piano, tried to avoid Mindy's affection for the millionth time, Ally telling us to stay out of trouble as always... oh and Ally totally kissed me on the lips today.

At that moment Austin choked on his smoothie and spit out what was in his mouth right into Dez's face.

Austin: YOU AND ALLY DID WHAT?!

Dez: Hey! I didn't know they had fruity mint swirl as a smoothie flavor!


End file.
